


Tacy sami

by LeiredeMont



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiredeMont/pseuds/LeiredeMont
Summary: Młoda rebeliantka i jej nowy znajomy.





	Tacy sami

Tacy sami

Zajęłam pozycję – wyszeptała Connix wprost do nadajnika.   
Dookoła niej rosła trawa, sięgająca jej powyżej pasa, w której łatwo było się schować, a nawet zgubić. Sporym minusem były kłębiące się w niej wah'ki, ze swoimi parzącymi ciałkami i z upodobaniem do kąsania.  
Niezrażona tym Connix raportowała dalej:   
\- Trzy X-Wingi, jeden stary, dwa wyglądają na najnowszy typ, hm, może budują nowoczesną flotę...  
Connix, ledwo cię słyszę – w słuchawce zabrzmiał poirytowany głos kapitana. – Jesli nikogo tam nie ma, to przestań szeptać, to tak, jakby ktoś mi wiercił w uchu.  
Mówię – Connix podniosła głos – dwa nowiutkie X-Wingi, tu na uboczu, budują nową flotę!.  
Po tym okrzyku zapadła około dziesięciosekundowa cisza.   
Postaraj się przysłać hologramy – rzekł kapitan, tonem głosu kogoś, kto z konieczności przyzwyczaił się do pracy z młodymi ludźmi. - Zapisz ewentualne odwiedziny. I najważniejsze: zachowaj ostrożność.  
Connix pomyslała, że samo przychodzenie tutaj nie było zbyt ostrożne. Już na pewno powiedzieliby tak rodzice, którzy złapali się za głowę, gdy oświadczyła, że rzuca pracę i zaciaga się do prywatnej armii księżniczki Lei.   
Tym niemniej wytrzymała kilka godzin, zachowując względną ostrożność. Potem, głodna działania i natychmiastowych efektów, zerwała się z miejsca i używając jednego z hakerskich kodów dostarczonych niedawno przez przyjaciela, wślizgnęła się na pokład jednego z X-Wingów i, z szybko bijącym sercem, skopiowała parametry i historię lotu.  
***  
Na placu już od rana gromadzili się ludzie, słychać było głośne rozmowy i śmiechy, ale nad tym wszystkim wyczuwało się nerwową atmosferę oczekiwania. Kosmiczne statki stały już przygotowane do lotniczych pokazów, choć większośc obecnych doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że przede wszystkim chodzi tu o pokaz siły prywatnej armii generał Organy.  
Takich ludzi nam trzeba - rzekła generał Leia Organa, serdecznie ściskając Connix. W oczach księżniczki niezapomnianego Alderaanu był błysk, którego nie zdołał zgasić wiek ani ciężar przebytych doświadczeń. Connix podziwiała ją od dawna i pokochała, gdy tylko ją poznała. Wiedziała na pewno, że wyruszy w bój pod jej rozkazami bez żadnego wahania.  
Odebrała gratulacje od przyjaciół i burę od kapitana, po czym z zadowoleniem zajęła miejsce na placu, na którym miały rozpocząć się pokazy. Przyczajone i gotowe do startu statki kosmiczne wzbiły się w powietrze z rykiem, który zagłuszył nawet głośne wiwaty licznie zgromadzonej publiczności. Piloci dwoili się i troili, wykonując skomplikowane ewolucje i wywołując okrzyki na dole. Może wkrótce miała rozpocząć się wojna, ale w tej krótkiej chwili na placu panował radosny nastrój.  
Connix w ekstazie chwyciła czyjąś dłoń i uścisnęła mocno, po czym padła w ramiona swojego sąsiada. Jak się okazało, nie był to jej przyjaciel, który, jak sądziła stał cały czas obok niej.   
Nowy sąsiad był od niego zdecydowanie wyższy i inaczej ubrany, a także tylko trochę od niej starszy, co ją dodatkowo zdeprymowało.  
Na chwilę zapanowała cisza, za chwilę do akcji miała wkroczyć druga eskadra pilotów.  
Przepraszam – zaczęła się tłumaczyć Connix – nie zauważyłam...  
Nie zauważyłaś mnie? - upewnił się chłopak. - Ciebie można nie zauważyć, z tym wzrostem siedzącej banthy, ale mnie?  
Przynajmniej nie zasłaniam widoku nikomu za mną – burknęła. - A w ogóle po co tu się pchałeś?  
A w ogóle, to nieźle cię coś pokąsało – przyjrzał się jej dłoni, którą wciąz ściskał. Connix mimowolnie zanotowała, że miał duże, ładne dłonie o czystych paznokciach.   
Ciężko pracowałam dla generał Organy – oświadczyła dumnie. - A ty? Nowy w armii?  
Nie. Zapisali mnie, jak miałem pięć lat – mruknął i skrzywił się.  
Do lotu poderwała się kolejna eskadra, stal połyskiwała w blasku dwóch słońc. Connix nie zdążyła spytać swego sąsiada, co ma na myśli. Zdawał się zresztą pochłonięty obserwowaniem lotów, a Connix, która miała podzielną uwagę, przypomniała sobie, że już go widziała. Poprzedniego dnia, gdy przybyła do generalskiej kwatery, Leia rozmawiała z nim właśnie, a raczej kończyła z nim rozmawiać i odwróciła się z niezadowoloną miną.  
X-Wingi oddaliły się na moment.  
Nazywam się Kaydel Ko Connix – wyciągnęła rękę.  
Ben Solo – odpowiedział z leciutkim wahaniem.  
„O rety” pomyślała dziewczyna, zerkając na niego teraz uważniej. Jego dośc dziwny strój, nieco starożytny, stał się teraz zrozumiały. Czuła, że Ben patrzy na jej długie, jasne włosy i pogratulowała sobie w duchu, że zdążyła wziąć prysznic przed wyjściem.   
Pokazy dobiegały już końca.  
Ben – rzekła po krótkiej chwili wahania, podczas której patrzyli na siebie niepewnie. - Chcesz iść ze mną do kantyny? Zrobiłam się głodna.  
Żeby miło spędzić czas? - spytał i Connix przysięgłaby, że lekko się zarumienił.  
Właśnie tak – rzekła z powagą i roześmiała się, kiedy Ben wyciągnął rękę i lekko pociągnął ją za włosy.


End file.
